


New faces. New feelings.

by Stahmatarr



Category: Dark (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-09 21:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stahmatarr/pseuds/Stahmatarr
Summary: A story of love and life alternating between the perspectives or Doris and Agnes.





	1. Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is multi-chapter story.

It is 1953. And times are strange. 

There is a new woman here. And she brought her son here. Agnes and Tronte Nielson. She was a widow, and yet, she didn’t appear to be one. She was not sullen by any means, a little mysterious, but nothing too out of the ordinary. She was from the city and in Winden an unexpected visitor is always news. 

I still wonder why exactly she came here. I would never ask though. 

And still I am transfixed by her. I’m not sure why and I cannot describe this feeling. And honestly, I am a little afraid of it. She isn’t a man and yet I feel drawn to her like one. This kind of confusion doesn’t go away overnight. 

-  
It’s been almost two weeks now that Agnes and Tronte have been staying with us. They seemed to be adjusting pretty well to Winden. I remember Agnes telling me at dinner sometime last week that the silence of the country made it hard to sleep. I’d never considered what it must have been like to go from a bustling city to a place where not even the birds sing. 

-  
The evening was beginning to settle in and Egon wasn’t there. Another late night at police station it seems. Not unusual these days either. Ever since the nuclear plant was approved to be built in this town nothing has felt right. 

Agnes and Tronte are upstairs. There wasn’t much to do not. All the cleaning, laundry, ironing, cooking, etc had been done. 

And I couldn’t get the thought of Agnes out of my mind. The sly almost-nothing touches. The quick glances. The dress. Stop. Stop. Egon will be here soon. Will he? 

I can hear footsteps behind me from where I am sitting. I can hear the rhythm sound of heels descending. I know it’s Agnes. It couldn’t be anyone else. I resisted the urge to turn around and look at her and stayed as silent as a mouse. There wasn’t anything I could say to her that made any sense at all. My thoughts and feels… so abnormal. 

Then, suddenly, there was the sensation of cool hands pressed against my neck and shoulders. I couldn’t help but jump and let out a little gasp of surprise. 

And immediately after that, a jolt of sick pleasure (I wanted more. Stop that. Stop thinking that !) 

I craned my neck upwards to look at her. Agnes’ hair was loose around her shoulders. She was still fully dressed in a light colored button up dress unlike anything I’d ever seen. She was striking. Her jawline, her soft skin, her red lips, and her blue eyes that seemed like pools in the soft light from the lamp. 

“Hello Agnes,” I said meekly. 

“Where is Egon,” she replied, a serious look crossing her face. 

“Oh, he’s late like this sometimes. And recently with everything going on… well. I’m not surprised if he’s still cooped up in his office.” I sighed. 

“Well then, do you mind if I keep you company, I’m awfully in need of some conversation,” she said, plopping herself on the seat beside me, “Tell me, Doris, what do you normally do on nights like these.” 

Her hand briefly went to lower thigh, giving it a little squeeze and then placing them back on her own lap. She’s friendly. She’s just being friendly. I mean, other women who are friend are affectionate. But then again, the last time I had another female friend was when I was still a teenager. Before Egon took my life… Well, no, that’s so dreary. Not something to think about tonight anyways. Or ever. 

“Oh well, nothing much. I listen to the radio sometimes. I’ve even started to cross stitch. Now that Claudia is older and can take better care of herself I’ve had more free time on my hinds.” I smiled at her. I hoped she’s smile back at me. 

 

And she did. Her eyes seeming to beam at me. I was completely charmed in that moment. 

And I hoped down to my core she was too.


	2. The Police Officer's Wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agnes ponder over the Tiedemann family.

AGNES’ PERSPECTIVE 

It hard to get used to the quite. And trust me. Winden is quite. It’s almost as if time here moves lethargically. No rush anywhere, anytime. It was a big change of scenery since moving away from the city, and for the most part, my life. Just Tronte and I, us against the world. 

I mean, that is until I met Doris Tiedemann. 

At first I didn’t really see much because I was focused on getting my room and making sure everything was ready for me stay. Doris’ was a wonderful host and she appeared so shy and meek. Even her clothes seemed grey. Everything lacked color. Drained. 

She was somehow understated and gorgeous at the same time. The kind of beauty that’s been hidden for years. Almost forgotten. But still intact. 

Egon was there. And not there. A policeman, not particularly attractive or particularly unattractive. A figure in the house. 

On the other hand, her daughter Claudia was charming. Incredibly intelligent and full of life. And a healthy attitude. She was strong and ahead of her time. I know that if she never lost that zeal she would go far in life. Hopefully, in the future, things would be better for girls like her. For me, that kind of attitude served like a curse already on top of the stigma of being a single mother. 

Doris almost never smiled, and when she did it looked like she was biting the inside of her cheek. As if she was trying to hide any shred of happiness. It was cute. Trying to hide her excitement. And I knew I excited her. A strange new woman. An apparently single widow. New to town. And full of secrets? How could one not wonder? 

And once I saw than downcast smile I set myself out to see more. I mean, I do need more friends here. And Doris definitely needs some friends, and well, she knows the town. This was the perfect opportunity. 

I would be lying to say that I wasn’t attracted to her. So different and so quite. Impressionable.   
The chemistry between the two of us was almost immediate. It was easy to tell that Egon was very attracted to me. Spluttering his words whenever I was around, but my real attention was guided to Doris. 

I mean, if I was going to be here, I might as well have fun, shouldn’t I?

This is only the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed! xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments if you enjoyed this! They help encourage me to write more. <3


End file.
